User blog:Samlovesham/Meeting Jennette= Best Time Ever!!
As many of you know (or maybe you don't) I met Jennette on Thursday at the Natick Collection in MA!! In short, it was the best time of my life (it totally beat Miranda's concert- sorry Miranda). I waited in line for about 1 hour for the charity package and then I waited about 2 more hours for the concert to start, but the wait was so worth it!! She sang "Better," "Break Your Heart," and "Put Your Arms Around Someone" perfectly and I was mouthing all the words to them ;) I also saw the music video for "Generation Love," which is now my favorite song of hers and one of my favorite songs of all time. I only wish in the video it showed more of HER, because most of the time it was just little kids and "elderlies" holding up signs that said things like "love," "care," recycle," etc. I listened to that song on the CD so many times that I memorized it word for word :) I was really close to the front- I was only about 5 or so yards away from her. I also noticed I was probably the oldest teenager that was there. It seemed like everyone was either a mom, dad, grandmother, or 6 year old. Oh well.. Sorry I'm taking way to long to get to best part! So.. I was very close to the front of the signing line and it was moving REALLY quickly, so I started getting insanely nervous. LOL I ended up going to the very back of the long line just so I would have time to calm my nerves and remember what I was gonna say. When it came time to meet her I was still really nervous but I was able to tell her everything I wanted to! I told her how important her music was to me and all her fans and how inspiring and encouraging and amazing it was. I talked about how I knew she incorporated all of her real feelings in her songs (ie. saying her mom was the strongest person she knew and then writing a song about her also). She thanked me and said it meant a lot to her that I thought to say those things and that she appreciated it, etc. It sounded really similar to what she said to PhantomPearl (s?). She said she felt like we were connected and that I had a true and rare understanding of the messages behind her music and that my kindness was "unrivaling" LOL. I love her vocabulary!! I also asked how her mom was doing and told her I knew what it was like to have family members with cancer. She thanked me again and said her mom was going through chemo and visiting the doctors frequently and they're waiting to hear back from the doctors for more specific information. After that she was like, "Wait. I need to write something special down." OMG I was dying inside!! This is literally how I dreamed of this moment happening! At first I thought she was just gonna write an email adress down but instead she wrote a half-page long note on that back! ;) (which I think is just as good). After that we kept talking about how meaningful and "real" all her songs were. I didn't even mention iCarly. PLEASE don't kill me!! It just didn't feel right at the time to randomly bring it up when our conversation was already going so well, and I figured all of the little kids were talking about iCarly. And I was gonna talk about her hair color, too but I um.. kinda forgot. It wasn't brown anymore, though but I still wish I asked about how it was earlier. Anyway, we talked for a good 2 minutes face to face and then she said, "Goodness, you're like one of the nicest people I've ever met!! Give me a hug!!" So she walked around the table and hugged me (AHHH it felt so unreal! She smelled really good too!) Then the security people started to get kinda mad because we were taking forever and one more person somehow got in line behind me and he wanted to give them a turn. You could also tell the guards were annoyed earlier on, because Jennette had to say "sorry" and that writing the note would "only take a sec." Nobody was allowed to take pictures with her, which really sucked. You could take pictures of her at the table signing someone else's thing, but you couldn't see her from the end or the start of the line because she was sitting behing cardboard cut-outs. So.. no up-close pics, sorry :( I did record her entire concert though (but you've heard the songs a million times so I figured I didn't need to upload it- except you haven't seen the new MV but I'm probably not allowed to show that!). Below is a picture of the note that she wrote for me!! There's also a picture of the front. Most parents were't too happy that she only signed "J" with a heart, but she told me she wanted to personalize mine :) If you can't read it, it says: Valerie- I'm writing on the back cuz it's too much for the front. Ha. Thanks so much for your beautiful words and support. I truly am humbled and your kindness and loyalty (lol I think she meant to say "by your kindness"). I hope I can do for you what you have done for me. :) Love always, Your friend Jennette. Sorry this blog is so long. I'll be surprised if anyone actually reads this LOL. But seriously, even if you have to drive half way across the US to meet her it's so worth it! She was seriously the nicest and sweetest person ever and it will always be my favorite moment EVER! :D Category:Blog posts